dbxfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Sonic the Hedgehog vs Natsu Dragneel
Introduction NO RULES JUST BLOODSHED DBX!!! Pre-Fight Announcer: Ladies and Gentle-Saiyans, Pokemon, magic guilds, Mobians and Superheroes alike, welcome to the first round of the Video Games/Anime/Manga/Comic Book tournament, in which we pit fictional characters from each of these genres against each other in a no holds barred Death Battle Exhibition, or DBX for short. Today will be the awaited showdown between Sonic the Hedgehog, the fastest thing alive from Mobius... The Flash (to Batman): Or so they say! Announcer: And Natsu Dragneel, Fire Dragon Slayer of Magnolia's Fairy Tail Guild!!! Reminder to all at home before we begin, each character is a composite variant of themselves, so Sonic will be based on his game, Archie and Fleetway Comics version while Natsu has his manga and anime abilities. Without further ado, let's get this shown on the road Sonic: So, Flame Breath, ready to be K.Oed today? Natsu: I'm all fired up, hedgehog. Let's see what you've got, shall we? HERE WE GOOOOOOO!!! Sonic and Natsu start by simply running to each other, arms out behind them. With his fists on fire, Natsu throws several quick punches at the speedy hedgehog, the latter easily ducking and dodging. Sonic: Heh, was that it? After taunting Natsu over his inferior speed, Sonic boosts left and right into Natsu, who is launched to and fro before eventually falling face first into the ground, sliding along as Sonic winces at the pain Natsu is in. Natsu: Ah, crap. He's way too fast, but I bet inside he's just another Racer clone. This should be easy. With the hedgehog now out of his 'ouch, that's got to hurt' trance, Sonic dashed towards Natsu in a blurry blue ball of spikes, but was shocked to see Natsu holding his own against the might of the homing attack. Now that Sonic had been temporarily stunned, Natsu decided to deeply inhale the air, summoning Igneel's fire within. Natsu: FIRE DRAGON... ROAR!!! Sonic was forced to take the brunt of the giant flaming burst head on, but jumped onto a capsule and took out a fire shield. When the smoke cleared Natsu's jaw dropped as Sonic had emerged from the smoke alive. Sonic and Natsu started to trade punches again, but with Sonic's fire shield Natsu was inflicting minimal damage. Sonic: They call this a 'fire shield' for a reason you know! Maybe if you stop using your powers then it might break. Natsu: Thanks for the info, slowpoke! With a swift punch from Natsu (without any Fire Dragon Slayer Magic), Sonic's shield broke into nothing. Sonic, looking amazed, started to worry about the flames spreading to the crowd, but Natsu simply ate the damn thing up. Without hesitation, Natsu launched fireballs from his mouth at rapid pace, aiming at random places that he had a feeling the hedgehog would land on. As Sonic rolled away from the fire, he thought of asking how Natsu wasn't fazed from punching fire that didn't belong to the dragon slayer. Sonic (thinking): It must be something similar to Blaze's pyrokinesis. Luckily for me she's just like Natsu, and since I have beaten her twice, this chump isn't going to be worth the effort! Sonic decided that it was time for his spin dash to come into play, so he charged it up and launched at Natsu. However, Natsu had anticipated this from the beginning of his fireball attacks, as the balls were really just a distraction. This had given him time to charge up and launch another... Natsu: FIRE DRAGON RRRRRRROOOOOOOAAAAAAARRRRRRR!!! Much to Sonic's dismay, the flames were overpowering him and eventually knocked him out of his ball form, but he was still flying backwards. Sonic: Only... one... last... c...chance! Suddenly Natsu was forced to swallow down his own fire as, from the emerging smoke, a giant golden explosion took place. Emerging from the flames was Super Sonic. Sonic blasted towards Natsu at MFTL speeds, but Natsu still had time for one more Fire Dragon Roar, so he let his full power go and released the flames right towards Super Sonic. As the two massive forces were colliding with massive impact the fight was hidden by the explosion that now occured. A silhouette of both characters had appeared and showed the anthropomorphic woodland creature blasting up and down and all around into the human shaped shadow so fast that the human eye could only register short golden bursts that disappeared within nanoseconds. After 5 seconds the hedgehog stopped at the human body and head split into hundreds of pieces, and explosion of fire following it... DBX!!! Category:What-If? Themed DBX Fights Category:Anime/Manga Vs. Video Games Themed DBXs Category:Protagonist vs. Protagonist themed DBX Fights Category:Hero vs Hero themed DBX Fights Category:"Strength VS Speed" Themed DBXs Category:Strength themed battles Category:Speed Themed DBX Fights Category:Shonen Jump vs Sega themed DBXs Category:Boys Only Themed DBX Fights Category:'Human vs Animal' themed DBX Fights Category:Anime/Manga vs Comic Books themed DBXs Category:Anime/Manga vs. TV Show Themed DBX Category:Completed What-If DBX Fights